Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Building alarm systems, such as for homes and businesses, and vehicle alarm systems are commonplace. However, these alarm systems are complex and expensive to deploy. Another issue with such alarm systems is that it is application specific. An alarm system purchased for a home cannot be deployed in vehicles and vice versa. As a result, the market for alarm systems has been limited. A less complex alarm system would likely see increased usage in private homes and a less costly alarm system would likely be used on personal items such as laptops, cell phones, and other items considered to be of value. Making the alarm systems multi-purpose would also increase their marketability.